Magic Potion
by sodapop2222
Summary: After drinking a mysterious potion by accident, some countries become gender bent! Go along with them as they adjust to their new bodies and fall in love. Romance and laughter while persist, but will they be able to get back to their normal selves before it's to late? Pairings inside. rated *T* for mild language. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Italy finally woke up, the sun shining through the curtains, leaving a gentle glow on the hard wood floor. He looked over at where Germany was sleeping, because he had stayed over and snuck in the night before. He was bewildered that Germany had not awoken yet, but at the same time happy he had beat the German man for once. But, it was 10:34 AM. Germany was usually up by now. The night before, after the world conference, Germany wasn't feeling well and went to bed early complaining of a chest pains and upset stomach. He explained he started feeling awful after the soda he drank at the world conference. Italy thought he could make him feel better by telling him about the dream he had last night.

"Hey, Germany! I had a great dream last night! It was about-"Italy started, rolling Germany over. But, this wasn't Germany. Italy's eyes shoot down to the female's chest. He looked away mouthing the words 'Uh-Oh'. The girl had light-colored hair like Germany's that fell into a pixie cut. She was busty, a little shorter than Italy at the least, but well built. She wore a black tank top and olive green shorts, the clothing Germany wore the night earlier.

* * *

"Big brother! It is time to get up!" Belarus called up to her older brother's room, as Ukraine made breakfast. "Get up already! It is 10:00 AM! We haven't got all day!" Belarus cried beginning to lose her temper. Russia's door opened slowly and out emerged….a girl? The woman's dusty-blond hair flowed to her hips. She was wearing Russia's old blue pajamas that where far too large for her figure that was a much smaller than Russia's.

"We have a problem…." the woman whispered. Could it be…was that Russia? Belarus looked up and stared at the woman that descended down the stairs.

"Help." Russia mouthed.

"Big brother…?" Belarus muttered alarmed.

* * *

Liechtenstein walked up to her brother's bedroom. It was late in the morning and he had not gotten up yet. She was Worried her brother was sick because he was complaining of awful chest pains and a headache, she brought him some food.

"Big brother? Are you okay?" She piped up. Coughing came from inside.

"Liechtenstein?" came a female voice. Liechtenstein raised an eyebrow. She flung the door open, and a woman jumped up from the bed startled. Her hair was long and wavy. She looked like Switzerland , fair-haired with emerald eyes. She was wearing Switzerland's pajamas as well. This horrified Leitchenstein more. The two girls stared at each other in horror.

"Who…who are you miss?" Liechtenstein finally murmured, ceasing the awkward silence.

"I'm Switzerland. Get. Help. Quickly."

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of 'Magic Potion'. It's about... 12:10 in the morning and I have stayed up writing the chapter and trying to upload it. My computer is an idiot. So, now I'm tired and going to bed. I'll upload the seconde chapter as soon as I can! maybe even tomorrow! Critisim accepted! Be nice please! Hasta la pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2:Prologue

Japan shifted his weight around in his bed. He sensed someone was next to him. It was Greece. Greece had come over the day before because he had become sick with, like some of the other countries he heard, sick with stomachache and chest pains.

"Greece-san….I know you don't feel good…but please go back to your bed," whispered Japan. He heard Greece grumble and popped his head out of the blanket and slowly sat up.

"I feel fine now…surprisingly…." Greece yawned. Japan jumped back slightly. He noticed a strange change in Greece…a big change. His hair has seemed to have grown to his mid-back and his old muscular body had change to a delicate woman's body, which would seem to break if you'd touch it. All overnight. Greece, who had his back to Japan as she pet Japan's dog, turned around and gazed at Japan.

"What?" he questioned, not moving his hand form Japan's dog. Japan was blushing beet-red and turned away.

* * *

America woke up on the couch feeling weirder than he did last night, but at least he didn't have the odd sickness like the other countries. He looked at himself and screamed in fear. He looked in a mirror and began to panic even more. His cowlick, which he learned to cherish, disappeared. His sandy blond hair grew to a longer length, up to his shoulders. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Odd, he didn't need them at all now. He shoke his head franticly grabbed the phone.

* * *

"Sealand?! What the hell did you do?!" England shrieked as the young Sealander winced at his tone.

"I just woke up like this! What is wrong with me?!" Sealand yelled right back at him. England wiped his forehead. God, Sealand was going to make his hair go grey. He grabbed a hold of little Sealand's shoulder-length hair and tied it into pigtails.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Yelped Sealand, swatting England's hands away. England looked at Sealand. Except for the fact that his hair grew out. England's gonna have to figure a way to turn Sealand's mess around.

* * *

"Mr. Austria? What is it? It's too early for you to be calling," Hungary said.

"That's, _Miss _Austria now," Austria sighed. Hungary blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Austria said.

"What?" Hungary gasped.

"Remember how I felt last night?" Austria asked. Hungary nodded.

"Brace yourself." Austria started.

* * *

**I swear the action will happen next chapter! It's on it's way! Don't hurt me! Also, I'm starting a new story called "Once Upon A Hetalia" I'll uplaod it if I can. Post a review if you like to know the plot. Gotta run! Hasta la-oh, whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

England pinched the bridge of his nose as he sipped his warm tea. Ah, tea. How he loved you so. Well, the moment would sound relaxing if a certain 12 year old boy-oh, _girl _wasn't screaming at the top of her lunges and hitting England in the sides.

"This is all _your_ fault! I hate you!" Sealand shrieked as she continued hitting England. On the verge of snapping, he grabbed Sealand by the shoulders and brought her face close to his.

"Sealand. What happened before you got sick? During the world conference." England questioned her, staring her straight into her eyes.

"Weeellll….I got thirsty and your stupid lecture was boring, sooooo….I got up and drank the soda you brought," Sealand replied. England raised an eyebrow. He didn't bring any soda. He's not America. He swore he brought water. England paled. Could he have brought the Gender Swapper potion instead? The earlier night, he had been testing the potion on some rats, to no avail, instead leaving them sick so he left it up stairs in a large container on the counter. Once he woke up, he must have mistaken it for water. God, I'm such an idiot, he thought, face palming. Suddenly, the rats came to mind. That's it! He let go of Sealand and burst open the basement door.

"Hey! Where are _you_ going?" Sealand screeched has England ran down the stairs, two at a time. He ran up to the tier cage, open the lid, and inspected the two.

"Eureka! I've done it! These two rats switched genders!" England yelled in triumph.

"So did a few countries," Sealand piped up suddenly from behind England, causing him to jump. He turned and glared at Sealand, clutching the rat tighter.

"You little brat. Only I can turn you back. You better be nice to me and-" England was quickly cut off from ringing up stairs. He placed the rat back in the cage and started up the stair case with Sealand behind him. He grabbed his phone and answered

"Arthur Kirkland speaking," he answered.

"England," An unfamiliar voice answered. "When I come over, I swear, I will murder you." The voice threated and hung up. England gulped. He checked the caller ID. America?! Oh no. Was America converted into a girl? How many other countries transformed? And, how many were planning to kill him?

* * *

How did Italy end up sleeping with a girl? Last night, Germany was a man. Questions swirled his head, it was getting hard to keep control of them. Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened slowly. Guarding her face with her hand, she sat up.

"Good morning Italy. I feel better, I guess." Germany stretched. She noticed Italy's odd stare. It's as if he'd never seen her before.

"What is it?" Germany questioned. Italy gulped and cuffed his hands around his mouth.

"Prussia!" He yelled. "We have a problem!" Germany narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Italy! There's nothing wrong!" she protested. Italy hesitated before pointing at Germany's torso while guarding his eyes with his hands. Germany looked down. In utter horror in amazement she fell back out of bed.

"What-what-what the hell happened to me?!" Germany yelled. Prussia walked up to the door way and poked his head in.

"What is-"His tired expression changed to wide-eyed terror as he looked at the girl sprawled on the floor.

"Who is this girl Italy and what is she doing in our house?!" Prussia shrieked.

"It's me! Germany!" Germany yelled over her panicked brother and Italy. They stopped and stared at her.

"England. I'll kill you," Germany said through her teeth.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter this time. Hope you don't mind. I made many adjustments to the other chapters and stuff. Yahh! I love all the love you guys give me! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You turned into a woman?!" shrieked a startled Hungary to Austria's response. Austria nodded in response. There was a moment of silence and then Hungary throw her head back in laughter.

" ! You do know it is not April fool's? Right?" chuckled Hungary. Austria furrowed her eyebrow in frustration.

"It's true though! Come over then!" Austria demanded. Hungary gave one last laugh and calmed herself.

"Oh all right! I'll come," She said and hung up. After what seemed like days, but was a mere few hours, the doorbell rang. Austria jumped up from the piano seat and rushed to the door. She looked the peep hole and sure enough, there was Hungary. Austria sighed with relief and swung the door open. Hungary, who found sudden interest in her nails, looked up startled at the female in front of her. She seemed like Austria. She had the little piece of hair that suck up , which Austria called Mariazell. She had his glasses and the mole that was usually under his mouth but her hair was down to her hips. Not to mention she was wearing Austria's clothing.

"Told you," Austria smirked. She led a confused Hungary into the house and seated her.

"This…this can't happen," Hungary said dazed. "You can't just switch genders like that," Hungary snapped her fingers.

"Well, it happened to me And, I think I know who did it," Austria explained.

"Who?" Hungary edged on.

"England. He's always going on about magic along with Romania and Norway," Austria explained.

"True. Hey! He could have jinxed you!" Hungary exclaimed. Austria thought for a moment than shook his head in disagreement

"Must have been an accident. I wonder how many others switched genders ,"Austria said. She got up started for the kitchen.

"Or…Romania or Norway did it," Hungary suggested going right after her.

"I believe it was England," Austria said before twirling around and facing Hungary." Where's your frying pan by the way?" Austria asked batting her eyelashes.

* * *

Liechtenstein woke up on the floor. She must've past out of shock. She looked up and saw her brother's door was closed. Jumped up and threw her hands over the knob and turned it as hard as she could. He locked had it. Great, her brother transformed into a girl and she ends up fainting and he locks the door.

"Big brother! What's happing?!" She yelled as loud as she could. She heard the click of one of Switzerland's guns and immediately jumped back. The large oak door flew open and out came a lovly fair-haired lady wearing Switzerland's uniform.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein gasped, "You're so pretty!" Switzerland flinched at this remark and raised her gun.

"Come on. We're going to England's," Switzerland said strictly. Liechtenstein didn't hesitate to obey and followed her new big sister out the front door.

* * *

"What happened?" Greece asked calmly. She didn't even seemed fazed by what happened her.

"Nothing. We just have to get you to England-san. Fast," panicked Japan as he grabbed a hold of Greece's hand. They quickly got dressed and hurried out the of the house.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Next chapter Switzerland will attempt to kill England! What? If you woke up as the opposite gender wouldn't you be pissed? I know I would….Well, see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?!" screeched Belarus as she chased the other Russian girl around the upstairs portion of the house.

"Me! Russia! Ukraine help!" the poor girl whined as Belarus finally caught her and pinned her to the ground.

"Got you!" Belarus panted. Ukraine, who was frozen own stairs trying to comprehend what was happening, ran up behind Belarus.

"Sister! It's Russia! Calm down!" Ukraine pleaded. Belarus glared at Ukraine.

"If it is big brother, what is my biggest secret?" Belarus said flatly.

"You kissed America when you got drunk at his party and-"Russia explained. Belarus slapped her hand on Russia's mouth.

"I believe you , know be quiet!" Belarus shrieked , her face red with embarrassment.

"I didn't know that," Ukraine said innocently.

"But there is one thing I do know," Russia began as she sat up.

England rushed through the pages of his magic books. Nothing, nothing on the Gender Swapping potion! Where did he find it then? Then, he pulled out a large book, the size of a dictionary, from the top shelf. England looked at the index and found it! He found the page and began to read.

The gender swapping potion, a complex potion that many wizards, witches, and sorcerers failed. Only a few have been able to complete it.

England smiled. He succeeded in what others had failed at. He truly was a master sorcerer.

Side effects include: headache, stomach ache, and chest pains. The full transformation takes place either overnight, days, weeks, months,, sometimes years depending on how the potion was made. If the antidotes is not made and taken within a month of consumption, the change will be permanent.

Englands stomach summer sulted to his he doEsn't make the antidote soon, Sealand along with others could be females forever! Considering the potion itself took months to make, imagine the antidote. Then, a loud crash came from upstairs. England rushed up the stairs and ran over to SEaland, making sure she was okay. Suddenly a female with long blonde hair tied in a braid came rushing up, lunging a pistol into England's forehead.

"You did this! Now you'll pay!" she shrieked. Liechtenstein came bounding up behind her and her arm,jerking it as hard as she could.

"Big brother!Please don't do this!" she sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah! Listen to her!" eng;and pleaded as Sealand cowered behind England.

"England!" another voice shrieked from the doorway. Standing there was a very angry teenage girl with blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and wearing America's glasses and bomber jacket. SHe rushed into the living room brandishing a large baseball bat then stopped in her tracks noticing the other girl. She stomped her foot in Frustration.

"Damn! You got here first!" she whined. Switzerland lowered her gun.

"I'm guessing you're America," Switzerland said, "And since we're both here to kill England, let's do it together," America nodded in agreement, a evil smirk on her face. THe two raised their weapons and pow! England was knocked out cold.

When he awoke, looking down at him were 6 very angry ladies and 7 others in background.

"England-san! We need your-" A familiar voice called from the hallway. Japan , who was dragging Greece behind him, noticed the other gender bents and stopped in shock as the others heads turned to him.

"It happened to them to. No need to panic." Greece comforted a nearly hyperventilating japan.

England sat up, the ladies moved away with angry glares. He head still hurt from the hit from Switzerland and America.

"Look. Before you all kill me, let me explained what happened," England started. The others quieted down and waited for England.

"You all drank a potion which I accidently brought to the meeting two days ago. Now the illness you all might have felt," He paused and waited while the gender bents mumbled with agreement."Those were the effects of the potion," Germany raised her fist while Prussia grabbed her other arm.

"I knew it! Prussia let go of me so I can kill him!" She others began raising their fist in anger as well. England jerked up protecting himself and Sealand.

"Look! If you all stay with someone who has already seen you like this and avoided seeing other nations, we can can keep this a secret!" England yelled trying to reason with the other furious nations.

"Fine. We'll stay with family and friends until you fix this," Russia growled. So, that ends the chapter of the reactions of the countries to their new bodies . What will be in store for them next?

****

Now we can get to my favorite part! Shopping! Now the laughs can begin.*Evil laugh* I'll love a review if you can and I appreciate all of them!


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't wanna!" screeched Sealand as England tried to pry her from the recliner.

"America! Help?!" England said through his teeth.

"I'm a girl now. I can't help," smiled America, not looking up from her phone.

"Just because your a girl now doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you like a girl," England hissed,s still pulling on Sealand's legs.

"That goes against your "Gentlemen Rules"," taunted America. England opened his mouth to reply, but he did have to treat America as the woman he know was. It was on the list of "Gentlemen Rules". Whatever that was.

"Sealand," England cried finally snapping."you're a girl now which means you need new clothes!

"No! I don't want a frilly pink dress and high heels with makeup!" Sealand whined.

"You won't have damn makeup and heels!" England roared with rage. Sealand stop yelling in protest and looked up at England.

"Really?" she asked. England sighed and nodded,forcing a smile. England let go of Sealand's legs, lowering her down.

"Fine," Sealand spat, sticking her nose in the air, "only if I get candy,"

"Fine. Come on," England growled.

* * *

Once they entered the store,Sealand bounced up and grabbed ahold of England.

"Oh,oh,oh! I want one of those cool shirts I see girls wear!" Sealand squealed.

"Ah! Me too! Me too!" America gushed. England fished through his pockets and pulled out money and handed it to America.

"I want money too!" Sealand whined.

"Once you're actually a country," England said. Sealand pouted and America took off.

"Later suckers!" America called behind her before laughing her signature laugh.

"I have a bad feeling about this," England gulped. He looked next to him, expecting to see Sealand's cute little pigtails, instead, no one was next to him.

"What the! Sealand!" He began to scream. He frantically looked around, instead all he saw was people rushing by.

* * *

**OMG! I'm sorry I haven;t updated. I'm a slacker ;_; .So, I hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

A dark red convertible screeched into the parking lot of a shopping mall,making a sharp 360 before landing into a perfect parallel park.

"Dear GOD,Italy!" A frantic Germany screamed ,breathing heavily. Italy looked up innocently.

"What?" he asked,"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Tell that to the terrified three back there," Germany sighed,indicating to Prussia,Japan and Greece shaking in the back seat. Italy looked over at Germany and reached and began to brush Germany's slicked back hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Germany cried.

"You don't look pretty with your hair like that!" Italy pouted.

"I don't care how pretty I look! I won't be like this for long," Germany began unbuckling her seat belt, "And just for that, you'll be shopping with Japan and Greece."

"Aw,no!" Italy cried grabbing a hold of Germany.

"Then be QUIET!" Germany hollered. The other three got out of the car and they separated into groups.

"Japan and Greece go together and me, Germany and Italy go together.'Prussia announced. Italy intertwined his arm with Germany and smiled happily.

"i can't wait to go shopping with you! Let's go!" Italy joyfully said and pulled Germany off to the nearest Gucci store.(With hr cursing loudly for him to let go and Prussia yelling for him to let go f his "new found sister")

"How do you live with them?" Greece asked Japan.

"I really don't know..." Japan trailed off.

* * *

Japan and Greece walked around the mall for awhile. Going up and down the escalators, buying drinks and snacks,looking through the windows of shops until they were chased away. They were just doing anything but shopping. After a while, Greece began fidgeting uncomfortably. Japan tried to ask what was wrong but Greece kept saying she was fine. So, Japan left it at that when she wouldn't tell him anything. When the two finally decided it was time to start shopping, Greece ran up to Japan and tugged on his sleeve.

"What?" He asked, bringing his head closer to Greece's new height.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Where?" Japan asked,not understanding Greece's demand. Greece pulled Japan closet. Oh, how embarrassing this was.

"The bathroom..." Greece stuttered.

"Just go." Japan said pushing Greece towards the bathrooms. Greece started towards the girls. She stopped in front of the door, looked to see if anyone, especially Japan, was looking and rushed to the men Japan looked up and saw Greece rush onto the opposite bathroom. Loud yells were heard from inside. It must have been the other men inside. Japan silently screamed and rushed in. A large,muscular and very angry man came towards Japan. The other men in the bathroom banging on one closed stall on the far end of the bathroom.

"do you know that girl?!" the man asked,pointing towards the stall the men were crowding around.

"Y-yes..." Japan confessed.

"Well...get her out!" The man screamed furiously. Before Japan could move, the door to the stall opened and out came Greece. The men stooped yelling and shouting and banging on the door and just stared at her in amazement. Japan sighed and pulled her out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Japan cried. Greece looked to the floor and quickly apologized. How could Japan stay mad at Greece. He hesitated before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go. We 'll stay somewhere then head back to my house," he said

* * *

**Done! Hello! I am back! Miss me? Okay, I was gone longer than expected but know I may update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here, I decided to put a list of all the pairings here. i hope they don't tear us apart my dear followers! (;_;)/**

**USUK(FrUK readers,sorry.)**

**Gerita**

**Giripan**

**PruAus**

**SeaLat ( I think that's the name...)**

**Rus?**

**Swiss?**

**Spamano ( Coming soon!;) )**

**((maybe more))**

* * *

The trio,Germany,Italy and Prussia finally emerged after a long day of embarrassing shopping. Let's skip back a few hours to when Italy pulled Germany into Gucci,leaving Greece and Japan alone.

"Italy!Please stop! Why this store?" Germany wailed. Italy completely ignored her protest. Once they entered,Italy pulled five ,beautiful sun dresses of the rack and threw them into Germany's arm.

"You're a girl now! You have to dress like one!" Italy yelled cheerfully. Germany suppress her anger and clutched the dresses. She sent daggers to Italy and kicked him in the shins before stomping off into the dressing room. Prussia sent a glare at Italy as well , who was now clutching his leg on the floor.

"You better back off." Prussia spat.

" What?" Italy asked.

" Germany may now be a girl but she will always be my younger sibling." Prussia huffed, putting his hands on his hips. Italy stared at him confused then in disgust.

"Why do you think I would do anything to Germany?!" Italy yelled. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?! I know how you act with the ladies! I have to protect my sister from wandering eyes." Italy fumed and stomped his foot and turned around, waiting for Germany to come out.

"Bah! I hate you!" Italy yelled. A minute later, Germany cracked her dressing room door open. She looked out and saw Prussia yelling at Italy.

"You two are idiots." Germany sighed, revealing herself. They looked up startled at Germany's voice. Germany stepped out in a beautiful yellow dress that fell to her knees. It was covered in orange faded flowers. She blushed at Italy and Prussia's reactions, as she pushed back a strand of hair. The two stared wide-eyed at her.

"God Prussia, you are embarrassing!" Germany laughed. Prussia walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, glaring at the boys that looked at them.

"Prussia...? What the hell are you doing?" Germany asked.

"Well, we are getting this dress then!" He announced as he proceeded to lead Germany to the check out.

"What a minute!" Germany yelled, pulling away from Prussia.

"I still have some sh-shopping to do!" The two boys looked at her.

"What else do you want?"Italy asked. Germany flushed and looked at the ground.

"You know!Womenly...things..." Germany choked out. Prussia turned bright red.

"Oh, haha, yeah..."

" Germany, you change and I'll take you!" Italy said happily.

"Thank you Italy..." Germany smiled. Prussia jumped in front of her.

"I'm taking my sister, thank you very much!" Prussia said.

"Italy can come too if he wants!" Germany spat, moving her brother's arms out of the way.

The trio walked to the women's department.A sales clerk noticed the three walk in and walked up to them.

"Hi! I'm Stacy! How may I help you today?"She said stepped forward.

"I need...uh..."

"Bras?I could measure you!" Stacy said grabbing ahold of Germany's lead her out of sight into the other room, leaving the boys standing awkwardly in the middle of the bra department.A minute later, Germany emerged from the other room, looking very embarrassed and flushed.

"Go to your left and you'll find them there!" The saleswoman said, smiling as she patted Germany's shoulder. Germany walked up to to the two, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'll be back in just a minute, wait here." Germany ordered.

"So,what's your size?" Italy asked before being slapped in the face.

"Damn pervert! Don't ask things like that!" Germany jammed the piece of paper in her pocket before turning around. Italy pouted as he rubbed his red cheek.

"30 D,if you wanna know dammit!"Germany spat before walking off.

* * *

England ran frantically around the mall. He has lost the two girls he was suppose to watch. One of them being a world superpower.

"Attention all customers," the intercom boomed, making all the costumer stop in their tracks."the left side of the mall has been closed and evacuated due to flooding of the fountain. If you wish to shop there, please come back another day. Thank you." Loud outbreaks if frustrated sighed roared throughout crowd before they continued to shop. England looked around once again to no avail.

"Dammit those two!" England cursed as he raced past the crowd.

"Let me go! I did nothing!" A loud female voice which sounded vaguely familiar echoed. England swirled around to the cause of the voice and gasped with excitement. America, with her blonde hair hung in her face as she struggled to fight off some police officers. The only thing was, she was soaking wet. But England don't care! He found America! England ran up to the policeman who were now pinning America to the wall.

"Hey, hey!" England yelled as he rushed up.

"Why are you arresting this young lady?" England asked.

"Eng-er-Arthur!" America yelled, her faced squished against the wall. England smirked at her oh so embarrassing predicament.

"Ya know 'er?" Asked the police officer gruffly. England looked at America. This felt so right to get back at him for the Halloween prank where England had to go home with soggy pants, but, she was a lady.

"Yes,my friend." America looked surprised at the friend remark."Now, what is she being arrested for?" The police officer looked at America and nudged her.

"Fine, I'll tell you." America groaned, rolling her eyes. I had run off to, ahem, Victoria's Secret and well... I took and short cut behinds the fountain and sorta tripped..."

"What do you mean tripped?" England asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows. America glared at him.

"They were working on the fountain and were draining it out and well... I hit a switch and flooded the place... But it was wicked to go swimming in a mall!" America grinned.

"How much will it be?" England turned to the policeman.

"£73 to release her and £70000 for repair." The policeman said. England's jaw hit the floor. He sighed, holding back tears as he handed the man 73 pounds. The police officer released the sopping wet America and left.

" I owe ya man!" America announced, lifting her hand up for a high-five.

"I hate you." England spat. America just smiled and laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. England flushed almost immediately as America's lips hit his cheek.

"What was...?" England stuttered as people who witnessed blow whistles.

"I'll help you pay. But, for now,thanks..." America blushed as well.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. So, to make up for taking a month, here's an extra long chapter with fluff! I was planning on updating last weekend but I broke two computers in a week and was deprived of it...I deserve it. So, I'm updating from my phone! Thanks for all the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I like this though!" Russia protested as she lifted her arms to try and prove her point. She was wearing her longer than usual coat she had always wore before being turned into ad female.

"But, Russia," Ukraine laughed as she placed her hand on her new sisters shoulder."You need to learn that,well,um..."

"What?"Russia bit her lip.

"Uhhh!What do I say?!My baby brother is now a girl!" Ukraine wailed,burying her face in her hands. Russia sighed as she sat down.

"Well,I'm the others,I have two sisters to help me through this predicament." Russia forced a smile. Belarus,who was staring at a cat out the widow,looked up.

"Let's just go shopping for now. That's all we can do until we get this sorted out." Belarus indicated to Russia. Suddenly,the doorbell rang.

"Sh*t." Belarus cursed as he pushed Russia down.

"Belarus!" Ukraine scolded as she made her way to the door.

"Now,act natural." Ukraine whispered as she placed her hand on the door nob. She threw it open as Belarus placed her hand on Russia's mouth. Standing in the doorway was Latvia and and a little girl with pigtails and a sailor suit.

"Ah,Latvia!How good it is to see you!" Ukraine exclaimed. "Whos' this little cutie with you!"

"That's what I came to talk about. I found her walking around outside a mall and well...She claims she's Sealand." Latvia said,looking at the girl.

"I am Sealand,Latvia!"The girl,who was obviously Sealand, laughed nervously.

"Well,Latvia,this is hard to explain,but..."Ukraine stuttered as she played with her raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Russia!" Ukraine called."It's time we explain!" Latvis stiffened. who was this girl who claimed she was Sealand?What does Russia want to explain? A few footsteps sounded from the living room. And out walked, lost all color in his face.

"So,this is Russia..."Ukraine laughed awkwardly. Russia bit her lip.

"Why Ukraine,why?" Russia sighed. Latvia staggered backward,where his was right next to Sealand.

"So,so,so,so this is...Sealand?" Latvia stuttered. Sealand nodded. Then,it went black.

* * *

Switzerland sat as she watched Liechtenstein rush around looking at shoes.

"I like these.I think they'll look good." Liechtenstein said as she pulled a pair of pink flats off the shoe rack. Switzerland grumbled.

"Oh,brother!Come on!" Liechtenstein sighed.

"Why can't I shop at the stores I go to all the time!" Switzerland asked.

"Because,all they have is boy cloths!"Liechtenstein stood up,grabbing the shopping bag they already had and proceed to walk out the store. liechtenstein glared at Switzerland as she set the shoes down and rushed after her.

"Brother!Brother!" Liechtenstein yelled catching up to Switzerland.

"No!I refuse shop at girl stores!" Switzerland yelled back.

"Why?Because you're so stingy?" Switzerland stopped and stiffened. No,not him. Switzerland spun around and was standing face to face with Austria,smiling smugly at Switzerland.

"Liechtenstein," Hungary,who was standing behind Austria,"back up honey."

"Why you!" Switzerland yelled,lifting her fist up.

"Hey!" Hungary yelled ,jumping in between them."Why don't we just shop for necessities!"

"Like what?" Austria asked. Hungary and Liechtenstein looked at each.. They smirked and rolled their two,giggling,grabbed Switzerland and Austria's arms and lead them into the nearest store for women.

"What the hell?!I'm not doing this!" Switzerland yelled,as she made feeble attempts to escape.

Hungary stopped,as well as Liechtenstein.

"Please 't do this."Austria huffed and pulled her hair and dragged her to the cashier.

"I swear.I hate you uall."Switzerland muttered as they left the mall. Liechtenstein laughed.

"You don't mean that!" Switzerland grunted.

"I hate you too." Austria spat,as she caught up to them.

Yet another peaceful day for the genderbends.

* * *

**Omg!After posting,like,one chapter,I get like 7 reviews! Thank you!Okay!I want to hear your opinions!What pairing should i do with Switzerland? and Russia?Anyone?Well,review which pairing and I'll put the most popular in the story! Until,then,peace**


	10. Chapter 10

England rocked back and forth in his chair. The world meeting was in a week from now and he has yet made the antidote. Sealand was still missing and the cable was broken and they were forced to watch Dora the Explorer.  
"Dammit Dora! How am I suppose to find the crocodile lake?!" America screamed. She spun around and looked at England.  
"Hey,Engwand?" America batted her eyelashes."Can I go outside?"  
"No. Just because you're a female doesn't mean I'm letting you outside!" England oyelled."Who knows who would see you!" America pouted and returned to the TV.  
"Oh, come on,Dora!" She yelled again at the TV. As she did, the phone rang. England got up and answered it.  
"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking,"  
"Yes, hello, this is Russia."  
"Ah, hello Russia, I'm glad you called,we need to-" England began.  
"We have Sealand and she wil be staying with us for now." Russia said. England sighed with relief.  
"Thank you Russia! Good bye then." England hung up.  
"What does she want?" America asked,suddenly appearing in the door way.  
"Nothing, she has Sealand, that's all." America nodded.  
Suddenly, the phone went walk over to it and checked caller ID.  
"Oh God! What the hell does he want?!" England yelled as he placed his ear against the phone.  
"What'd you want frog?" Hr answered harsh fully.  
"Angleterre! Regarder qui-tu à fait a moi! Quand je-le trouver je va-*" A very angry French women yelled before being cut off abruptly. England just blinked.  
"What the hell? what was his-" England bit his tongue before finishing. He turned pale and dropped the phone.  
"Shit,no,no,why did it happen to him?" England stuttered.  
"What?" America asked,as she grabbed a hold of England. England rushed out the kitchen door.  
"France is a girl now and now I have another person to deal with!" England yelled as he marched up the stairs.

* * *

"Greece,please..." Japan sighed handing her a a shirt and pants. Greece took the cloths hesitantly.  
"I'm just worried that stupid Turkey will see me..." Greece sighed.  
"Haha,well, that's too bad."Japan laughed nervously as he turned around. Greece stared at him questionly.  
"Don't tell me you..." Greece gasped.  
"He knows you better than I do!" Japan said. Greece turned red.  
"H-how could you?" She asked. Japan sat next to her.  
"Sorry..." He sighed. A cat jumped into Greece's lap and she began petting it.  
"When is he coming?" Greece sighed.  
"Tomorrow." Japan said.  
"I guess we better get to bed..." Japan nodded and the two got up.

"I'll sleep on the futon I brought." Japn said,unfolding his futon on the floor. Greece sat on the bed,brushing through her hair. She was wearing nothing but her oversized t-shirt.

"Ummm...are you sure you want to wear that?" Japan asked. Greece nodded and lied down.

"Okay,good night." Greece yawned. Japan soon fell asleep. A little later,maybe it was 2:00 AM, Japan felt arms wrapped around his body. He opens his eyes,only to see darkness. The grip he felt tightened and he was pulled over to someone.

"G-Greece?!" He yelled,blushing.  
"Mmmmmmhh? Yes?" Greece murmured. Japn tried to wiggle his way out of her grip but failed.  
"How did you...did you get in the bed?!" Japan stuttered. Greece buried her face in Japan's hair.  
"Dunno...just felt like it." Greece smiled. Loud knocking interrupted the situation.  
"Who's there?" Greece asked harshly,snuggling up to Japan some more. The door flew open and the lights turned on. Greece opened her eyes blocking her eyes with her hand. Japan froze seeing who was at the door. The Turkish man stood at the door way.  
"T-Turkey?!" Greece yelled. "What are y-you doing h-here?!"  
"I feel like I'm interrupting something..." Turkey laughed nervously.  
"It's not w-what it seems!" Japan yelled,trying to skrim his way out of Greece's grasp.  
"Wow Greece...you look pretty hot as a girl." Turkey said. Greece blushed.  
"Don't s-say t-that!" Greece stuttered. She released Japan and pulled the covers over her face. Turkey smirked, and walked into the other room.  
"I'll just make myself at home then!" He laughed,turning the lights back off. Greece looked at Japan through the darkness.  
"Do think Im hot too?" She asked. Japan gasped.  
"W-what?I,um,well,just...You,um,my friend!" Japan muttered. Greece crawled over and took have his hand,lying down beside him.  
"I hope England turns me back..." Greece murmured,closing her eyes. Japan looked down at her,the moon shinning on her.  
"Yes,I do think you're...cute." He smiled and pulled the blankets up on her body.

**Hi guys! I'm back! Enjoy this next chapter! Giripan! Yay! **

**Translations: "England! Look what you did to me! When I find you,I will-"**


End file.
